Amarantine
by Enless
Summary: Para mí no era más que un día cualquiera, nada había cambiado... no tardé en encontrar el motivo Yaoi. One Shot.


"**Amarantine"**

_Por: Kyoru Hishida_

"_Sabes que cuando dejas ir tu amor, abre tu corazón, todo es nuevo. Y sabes que el tiempo siempre encontrará una manera de hacer a tu corazón creer que es cierto"._

Para mí no era más que un día cualquiera, nada había cambiado. El ser humano es en verdad interesante, inventa cosas para hacer de un día algo diferente al resto, para salir de la rutina. Yo no creo lo mismo. Sonríen, se miran y vuelven a reír tontamente, seguido por un suspiro. Me irrita, no le veo ningún sentido, de hecho no he podido pintar correctamente estos últimos días; los medios se encargan de meterle el mensaje en la cabeza a la gente con semanas de anterioridad. Corazoncitos por todos lados, peluches, flores… como las que encontré hoy en mi casillero. Cuando llegué hoy en la mañana al instituto y fui a buscar mis cuadernos correspondientes al día, me encontré con unas azaleas blancas… por lo menos no eran rojas. Intenté no darle importancia, aunque no fui capaz de deshacerme de ellas, así que las dejé ahí mismo. No le hacen daño a nadie. Ahora estoy en medio de una de las clases más aburridas que hay, incapaz de dejar mi puesto, a menos que quiera un castigo. Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, me doy el tiempo de observar a todos y cada uno de mis compañeros. La visión es aterradora. Nadie está poniendo atención, mujeres y hombres se envían papelitos por igual, ellas soltando sonrisitas idiotas y ellos mostrando un ridículo orgullo de hombre. Este será un largo día…

"Sabes _que el amor es cada cosa que dices, un susurro, una palabra, promesas que haces. Lo sientes en el latir de cada día. Sabes que esta es la manera de ser del amor."_

Finalmente pude salir de ese infierno amoroso. Todos me miran extrañados, no suelo ser así de agresivo, de ninguna forma, pero nadie se ha detenido a preguntarme que es lo que me pasa. Ni yo mismo lo sé, no me interesa averiguarlo. Junto mis cosas y me alejo lo más rápido posible del establecimiento. Las calles están impresionantemente atestadas de gente, sin mencionar la cantidad de tiendas abiertas. Esto no hace más que aumentar mi ira y alejarme de ahí. ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente dejarme tranquilo e irse a cualquier lado con sus tonterías amorosas?Lo único que me queda es resguardarme en la tranquilidad de mi hogar, donde supongo y espero no encontrarme con sorpresas.

"_Sabes que el amor puede hacerte llorar a veces, así que deja las lágrimas caer, se irán lejos, sabes que el amor siempre te dejará volar, cuan lejos un corazón puede volar!"_

No hice más que entrar y subí corriendo a mi habitación, la situación era pero de lo que pensaba. El abuelo no estaba por ninguna parte, pues tenía una cita con alguna señora de su edad. Mi madre había decorado la casa por todos lados sin ayuda alguna, y el olor a galletas casera inundaba toda la casa. Por si fuera poco encontré otra nota afuera de mi casa, igual a todas las demás, haciendo un total de 23 notas ocultas en mis pertenencias a lo largo del día. Resignado tomé asiento en mi escritorio, dispuesto a hacer las tareas que nos dieron el día de hoy.

No sé cuanto tiempo haya transcurrido pues me quedé dormido. Lo último que recuerdo es haber oído a mi madre decir que saldrían y que no volverían hasta más tarde. Abrí lentamente los ojos, encontrándome con mi habitación a oscuras… y la puerta abierta. Hasta donde soy capaz de recordar, estaba cerrada. ¿Y eso¿Música? Pero si estoy a solas, se supone… a menos que alguien… Juntando todo el valor que no tengo, me asomé desde la entrada de mi habitación. Parece que hay alguien. Bajo lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido. ¿Velas? Hay velas prendidas por todos lados y… frente a mí en el suelo, otra nota. La tomo con manos nerviosas y la abro con cautela.

_Ni un millar de flores podrían compararse con una belleza como la tuya, por eso deberías ser más cuidadoso, pues alguien como yo podría intentar adueñarse de ella; si no me crees tan solo voltea._

Mi corazón se detuvo de golpe. ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado¿Por qué no seguí durmiendo? Pretendí releer la carta con la intención de burlar a quien quiera que fuere este extraño, pero tarde o temprano tenía que darme vuelta. Con una angustia y miedo que no sentía desde hace mucho, me puse de pie, dispuesto a lo que fuera.

"_Sabes que cuando el amor brilla en tus ojos, pueden ser las estrellas caídas desde arriba"_

Al girar me encontré frente a una chaqueta larga y negra… extrañamente conocida. Levanté la mirada, encontrándome con unos ojos violeta que me observaban fijamente. Una sonrisa burlona se dejaba ver en ese rostro definitivamente conocido.

-¿Tú?

-Eres sumamente descuidado.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí¡Me has dado el susto de mi vida!

-Eso quiere decir que logré mi objetivo.

Me desplomé en el sofá, me volvía el alma al cuerpo. Solté un suspiro de alivio, que se robó una risa de mi acompañante; fue eso mismo lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La carta… ¿acaso? Le miré confuso. Había tomado asiento a mi lado.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Eres más lento de lo que creía. ¿Te gustaron las velas?

-¿Eh?... ¡respóndeme!

-Vaya, no te alteres-dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Esto me puso aún más nervioso e intenté alejarme; no contaba con el brazo del sofá que me impidió llegar más lejos- No sabes lo tierno que te vez sonrojado.

-No… no juegues conmigo.

-¿A si¿Y que vas a hacer si no quiero hacer caso?

-Bu… bueno yo…- estaba cada vez más cerca. Sus dos brazos me impedían salir de allí; uno me tomó firmemente de la cintura.

-¿Qué es lo que temes tanto¿Por qué detestas este día?

-Yo…

No pude decir más, sus labios sellaron mi boca. Al principio forcejeé con la intención de alejarme y que me soltara, logrando que me aprisionara con más fuerza aún contra su cuerpo, inmovilizándome. La sensación era agradable y placentera; no tardé en entregarme a ese sentimiento. Le abracé por el cuello y atraje hacia mí, profundizando el beso. Una mano acariciaba mi cabello con delicadeza, la otra mi espalda. No duró mucho. Se separó lentamente, permitiéndome respirar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que atiné a preguntar.

-Esto es lo que he sentido desde que aprendí a conocerte. El tiempo me enseñó. Y creo que es mutuo- volvió a besarme con la misma ternura de antes- ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta o sigues sin entender lo que pasa?

-Las flores y las notas…

-Sí, un pequeño gesto, mi carta de presentación para este día. Espero que hayan sido de tu agrado. De hecho, creo que lo fueron, si no, te habrías deshecho de ellas.

-Claro.

-Ya veo. Debo admitir que te veías en verdad aterrador el día de hoy. ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Miedo…- las palabras salían solas de mi boca, ya había encontrado el motivo.

-¿A qué?

-A la soledad. Siempre he estado solo y temía…

-… ser rechazado.

-Sí- le abracé con fuerza.

-Ya no tienes que temer. ¿Aceptarías mi eterna compañía, Dai-chan?

No hallé palabras para responder, por eso le besé. Hay muchas cosas que debo aprender a entender, y creo que el amor es una de ellas. Probablemente me tome toda una vida para hacerlo, pero en tanto quiero disfrutar por vez primera de un catorce de Febrero, en compañía de la persona que secretamente he amado toda mi vida. Gracias Dark.

_"Y sabes que el amor está contigo cuando te levantas, pues la noche y el día pertenecen al amor"_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Un pequeño obsequio de San Valentín para los amantes de la lectura. No es lo mejor que he hecho, pero es lo que sentí que debía escribir. Las palabras fluyeron solas. Espero que hayan pasado un buen día y que este fic haya sido de su agrado. Inspirado por la canción "Amarantine" de Enya. 

Reviews bienvenidos. Sayonara.


End file.
